The Dance
by crazybluebird666
Summary: Year 8 at Water View High is just Year 8 at any other school; the popular girls, the popular boys, and everyone else. But with the formal lingering in the near future, what will happen to the close knit group of friends? Will disaster strike, or will all end well in the end? This is an original story that i wrote when i was like 10, but I would love reviews anyway!


**AN: Hey guys! I know I should be updating my other stories, but I was mucking around on my iPad and I found this story I wrote when I was like 10. It has original characters, mainly because I couldn't bare to change them (or be bothered, take your pick). The characters are based off people I went to primary school with. But anyway, this is my story called The Dance. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

As the lunch bell sounded, I waited for the familiar rush to the cafeteria to move out of the classroom before I stood up from my desk to go see Flora, one of my best friends, who was waiting outside the door. We always go to lunch together on Thursdays because we're in the same History class. She goes with the rush, but stops outside the door to wait for me. "Hey Cassie! Over here!" Flora waved and I rushed over to the lockers across the hall where she was standing. "New spot?" I asked. "Yep. My toes don't get stamped on."

When we entered the large cafeteria, I immediately scanned the room to see where our group of friends were sitting, and I saw Flora doing the same. Usual spot. The 6 seater by the floor to ceiling window facing the huge oval. Three seats occupied, three seats not. That's weird. Flora and I are always the last to lunch on Thursdays because the History classroom is on the other side of the oval. Okay, so Hayley's there. So's Elle and Rose. Mikaela isn't here. I wonder why. She has just had English and the English classroom is just down the hall from the cafeteria. "Where's Miki?" I ask Flora. "Dunno."

Once we grabbed our lunches, Flora and I headed over to Hayley, Elle and Rose. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. "Hey!" "Hi!" "Huh? Oh, sorry. Hi." That last one was Elle. "You a little distracted by someone? Dare I suggest a certain Max Caller?" Rose teased. "No. You dare not!" Elle giggled. Max is Elle's crush. In his group there are: well himself, James Fiord (Rose's crush), Tom Wills (Flora's crush), Zach Justice (my crush), and Tristan Dauber (Miki's crush). Oh yeah, there's also a girl called Mimi, but she doesn't mind being called part of the boys group. So, yeah. They're the popular boys and we're the popular girls.

After about 5 minutes of catching up on the hour and a half we hadn't seen each other, another girl in year 8 called Lara (who none of us really liked) must have finally realised we had a seat free because she picked up her lunch tray and came and stood and the end of our table. The whole cafeteria fell quiet, watching with intrigue about what was happening. Lara put a brave smile on her face and said "Hey guys Do you mind if I sit here?" She said it like we were best friends, which we were totally not! Rose started saying"Actually, umm..." "Sorry, its taken." said Miki, sliding into the seat that was rightfully hers. Lara had a real look of defeat on her face when she walked away, as she would have loved to sit with us and feel like she was popular too ('cause she's not!).

"Where have you been?" demanded Hayley. "Oh, you know," Miki started casually then changed her voice to her high, excited one "Just getting these!" She pulled out 5 blue tickets and gave one to Rose, Hayley, Flora, Me and kept one for herself. We all knew what these were. They were tickets the year 8 formal and the theme this year is starry starry night! Elle cleared her throat and said in jokingly annoyed voice "I think you're forgetting someone." "God! You mean Max still hasn't asked you to the dance!" teased Miki, pretending to be shocked "No and he won't! Max doesn't like me!" said Elle getting a bit red in the face as Max and his friends were only a few tables away. "Yes, he does." We all chorused together. Elle blushed harder and Miki gave in. "Good thing I got this as well, then." Miki laughed as she pulled out another blue ticket. "Thanks". Elle took it and put it in her purse.

 **AN: I've got the next two chapters written already. Review if you want them posted!**


End file.
